PRLF Guardians of time and Space
by reckless gamer
Summary: This was done by a friend of mine, hope you like it. When the children of William accidently reactivate the super computer, its up to Eclipse and the Lyoko Warriors to put an end to his new empire the XANAodite Alliance Network Administration. OC
1. OpeningPart 1: Lyoko Force Power Up

_Disclaimer: I don't this stuff, if i did Disney would of never gotten a hold of it._

Power Rangers Lyoko Force the Movie: Guardians of Time and Space  
(Featuring all new story lines and plots featuring the Lyoko Warriors and their friends)  
(Inspired by Power Rangers, Code Lyoko, and Super Sentai)  
Chapter 1: Return to the Past  
August 2035  
"The day was August 10th of the year 2035, when the world became shrouded in shadows of the evil XANA but our heroes were old and frail and XANA won, but not before leaving behind the tools needed to stop the new XANA (New XANA has a human form made up from the DNA in the Supercomputer from the Lyoko Warriors) called Project: Ranger G. Eclipse led this project as its leader and now is the only one left" narrator said. "Now Eclipse must travel back to the end of the Lyoko Warriors teen years and bring forth a new team. A New Power Rangers team Lyoko Force Galaxy" narrator said.

"Lets go Viper get the briefcase containing the weapons and I'll grab the Morphers and activate the gate" yelled Eclipse. "Eclipse is attempting to travel back to the past to bring our heroes to the future to defend it from the evil XANA once more" narrator said. "Eclipse here I'll head to the Rebellion Base you go on ahead I have to protect the children" said Viper, eclipse nodded as the jumped through the time gate.

November 2008  
Yumi was getting her butt kicked by XANA-William in the factory floor.  
Yumi's House

"I'm looking for Hiroki its important" said Eclipse to miss Ishiyama. "Hiroki you have a visitor" said Miss Ishiyama. "Hiroki, your sister asked me to find you she's in a whole lot of trouble and not the kind you can get out of without force" said Eclipse. "I'll help she's family" said hiroki. Eclipse opened the 'Project: Galaxy Ranger Unleashed" briefcase containing two Morphers black and sliver. "Come on lets go" said Eclipse as he packed up the remaining cases and he and hiroki went to Yumi's rescue.

Meanwhile at the Factory  
XANA just sent the 'Giant Magma Monster' and Yumi gets devirtualized to find William pulling apart equipment, and gets thrown in the elevator.

Outside the Factory  
"Ready hiroki when we enter you'll hit the 'Access' button and say 'Lyoko Galaxy Sparrow Unleashed' ok" said Eclipse as he showed Hiroki how to operate the Galaxy Unleashed Morpher Black. "Ok Eclipse I'm ready. I have to show Yumi I'm not just her bratty brother" said Hiroki.

Meanwhile on the floor  
Yumi is getting kicked around until "Freeze XANA your end is now" said Eclipse, as XANA-William looked up to see to figures. "Ready, Hiroki" asked Eclipse. "Ready, Eclipse" said Hiroki. (Eclipse Morphing) Eclipse and Hiroki jumped off the second story of the factory floor and began Morphing "Galaxy Drive, Ancients Arise" said Eclipse, as a great light covered him in mid-air. Later Revealing Eclipse clad in red with a saber. "Lyoko Force: Oracle of Fire, Red Ranger" said Eclipse (Hiroki Morphing) "Lyoko Galaxy 'Access' Sparrow Unleashed" said Hiroki, as the same light covered him in mid-air. Then, revealing the boy clad in black with daggers and a GAS Combo weapon, as they landed.

"Lyoko Galaxy Power Rangers Lyoko Force: Red Fire Ranger" said Eclipse as he took his fighting stance. "Lyoko Galaxy Unleashed Black Shadow Sparrow Ranger" said Hiroki as he took his fighting stance.  
"Power Rangers Lyoko Galaxy: Guardians of Time and Space" they said in unison.

(2minute break for opening song)  
(Protect the past, revive the future plays, during opening fight)

"Not possible" said XANA-William as he shoots lighting as Yumi escapes. "Magma Saber" said Eclipse. "Hiroki get Yumi out of here, I'll handle William" said Eclipse, Hiroki nodded as the siblings left. "Ok now since it's a private fight I can unleash my full power" said Eclipse. "Dial In. Lyoko Force: Omega Armor Contact!" said Eclipse, as a warp appeared and armor covered. "Final Attack: Spirit Saber Strike" Eclipse said as XANA was casted out and the specter defeated.

On Lyoko

Code: Lyoko Anti-XANA Program ran and was successful

Part 2: Drive to the future Pt1: The Ninth Ranger

With XANA defeated in the past the rangers Power Down "Power Down" the rangers said in unison revealing Hiroki and Eclipse. "Hiroki you saved me" Yumi said shocked. "Uh hate to interrupt but" Eclipse intervened. "What who are you" Yumi said. "Woe Woe easy Yumi, then again where I come from this would be considered easy then again facing XANA for me is easier than doing my homework. But then again my homework is protecting the future from the evil XANAodite Alliance Network Administration led by XANA" said Eclipse. "So Wait you're a time traveler" said Yumi. "Yep and I welcome you guys to the last defense Project 'Codename: Ranger' the worst outcome for the future has happened somebody re-activated the super computer and irony the 21 years XANA was shut down he reformed himself into something 21x Evil. He's currently using a program called 'Brain Stem' to manufacture mind controlling antenna to control any child between the ages 4-14 into becoming assassins of evil" said Eclipse. "But what can we do" Jeremy asked. "I have a time gate waiting but to prevent the 'Brain Stem' Program from controlling you guys I must inject the Vaccine Code into your bodies" Eclipse said as he opened his medical briefcase, inside was another case titled 'Vaccine Code' when Eclipse opened it and it revealed nine injections with needles. "Alright who wants to be first, and don't resist I don't need my morpher to call on my power of fire" said Eclipse, as the fear got knocked out of our ranger friends. (I will skip this part)

Afterwards Eclipse opened the 'Project Ranger: Lyoko Force' Morpher Case and revealed 5 morphers "Everybody, these are you Lyoko Force Magic Star Morphers, created in the year 2020 by the Lyoko Galaxy Technologies now called Lyoko Galaxy Defense Network in the year 2035 after XANA's reign over all of humanity" Eclipse explained, as he gave out the Morphers. "Now before we head out time to pick up one more ranger" Eclipse said as he turned to hiroki. "Hiroki, do you have a partner in mind" Eclipse asked, Hiroki stepped forward. "Yes, Eclipse I have picked Johnny to be my ranger partner" Hiroki said, shocking all but him and Eclipse.

Kadic Academy

"Time Gate set to open in T-Minus 30 minutes" said the RedStar Morpher.  
"Hiroki find Johnny and meet us at the factory" Eclipse ordered.

Later at the Factory

"Johnny you and hiroki are to become the 'Power Rangers Lyoko Unleashed' Sparrow and Sliverhawk Duo Team, it is a great honor" Eclipse told the boy as he injected him with Vaccine Code and gave him the morpher. "Time Gate, Activated set to reach Alpha Alliance of Heroes HQ Underground gate set" said the RedStar Morpher.

"Everybody ready Morph and enter ready" Eclipse said. "(Lyoko Force) Dial in, Galaxy Drive Ancients Arise" the Lyoko Force rangers said in unison. "(Lyoko Unleashed) Lyoko Galaxy, Sparrow\Sliverhawk Unleashed" the Unleashed Rangers said in unison as they all entered the portal.

Part 3: Drive to the future part 2: The Rangers Return, XANA Retreats

2035 France XANA Occupational Era

"Freeze XANA, you who destroy the peace" said Eclipse. "You who feed on fear and despair" said Ulrich. "You who feed on destruction" said Yumi. "You who cause chaos" said Jeremy. "You who destroy families" said Aelita. "Who are you" said a XANA Soldier. "Defenders of Life, Light, and Justice, Lyoko Force Galaxy Rangers" said the Lyoko Force rangers in unison. "Hey don't forget us, Shadow of Justice" said Hiroki. "Speed of Justice" said Johnny. "Lyoko Galaxy Unleashed Duo Rangers" said the Unleashed Rangers.

"No not possible I destroyed that data and that lab" said the Monster. "Yes but I used a time warp and took the cases containing the remaining Morphers to the past and came up with the ulitimate team" said Eclispe. "Well lets see how you do, Megatanks" ordered the monster (Monster X Class Chaos Type Destruction) "Magma Saber" eclipse said as he attempted to take down the monster (it's the video game run you over type) "Lightning Dagger" said Ulrich as he attempted to defeat the enemy Chaos. "Power Rangers use the Combo Weapons" Cybrx ordered. "GAS Saber Mode" Eclipse said, as he clashed blades with Chaos and forced him Back. "GAS Gun Blaster Mode" Eclipse said, as he fired random shots all hitting the creature. "Lets put em' together" said Eclipse. "Galaxy Defender Cannon" said the rangers. "uh oh" said the monster. "Fire" said the rangers in unison, as the monster exploaded and grew. "Its so big" Ulrich said, as the Star Morphers rang. "Rangers, use your new code 1-2-5 said Dial In the name of your Zord and Arise at the end to fight the beast" said the mentor at the other end. "1-2-5 Dial In, Galaxy Firebird: Guardian of Fire, Arise" Eclipse said. "1-2-5 Dial In, Galaxy Zord of Lightning: Guardian of Lightning Arise" said Ulrich. "1-2-5 Dial In, Galaxy Lion: Guardian of Earth" Yumi said. "1-2-5 Dial In, Galaxy Dolphin: Guardian of Water Arise" Jeremy said. "1-2-5 Dial In, Galaxy Falcon: Guardian of Wind Arise" said Aelita as the Zords came to their aid.

"Hey what about us" said Hiroki into his Spirit Star Morpher. "You need to perfect your team work before you can go Gattai (Super Sentai Series version of Megazord)" said the morpher.

"Okay plan B, Galaxy Sparrow Arise" Hiroki said, as the Zord Appeared and hiroki jumped in. "Sliverhawk Arise" said Johnny, as his Zord came to th rescue. "Since I wont allow the merge to Duo Drive Megazord I am however configuring the new Triple Threat Megazord" said Hiroki's Morpher. "Eclipse, I have a plan prepare to engage the Triple Threat Megazord formation" Hiroki said. "Fine, I see you cant form a Megazord yet ok" Eclipse Agreed. "Triple Threat Megazord Engage" Eclipse said, as automatically the White Knight Zord and the Dragon Zord arise and Eclipse merges the Zords to Cosmic Clash Triple Threat Megazord. (Because it's a Sci-Fi based Series)

"Cosmic Cannon" said the rangers in unison. "Uh oh" said the monster. "And Fire" said the rangers as the monster blew up. Meanwhile XANA was watching this and growled "I hate the Power Rangers" (What's a Power Rangers Movie without the classic Rita) "No matter Blackclaw are you ready" said XANA evilly and smirked. "Yes Lord XANA, I will defeat Eclipse" as Blackclaw came into view revealing her identity as Sami Della Robbia (Talk about sad Odd and Sam's Daughter VS Odd, Eclipse, and the Rangers).

Secret Base of the LGDN Alpha Beta Quadrant  
Location France  
Base Unknown

"Lord Eclipse" said a soldier surprised. "Viper, How are the people" said Eclipse. "Nothing too much we lost the ranger lab good thing we had a backup here, plus three of the nine new X9U Models are finished and the Legacy is almost online" Viper reported. "Alright we defeated Chaos now we need to get mobilized if XANA finds us we are doomed" ordered Eclipse.

"Red Alert XANAodite Xterminators Detected Defense Shield Activated" alerted Cybrx. "Who was that" Jeremy asked. "The Cybrx AI Designed and Developed by me" Eclipse said. "Now lets suit up" Eclipse ordered. "Alert XANAodite Alliance Network Administration GUNDAMs detected" Cybrx alerted, Eclipse activated his Bluetooth and swaped to PA system. "All hands to your mechs" Eclipse ordered. "All rangers get your Morphers and report to the X9U Hanger" Eclipse ordered. "Xterminator ID'd: Black Claw" said Cybrx. "Okay, Rangers the GUNDAM X9U's are DNA Enhanced to only activate when the DNA recorded in the morpher is confirmed" Eclipse said. "Ulrich the Destiny X9U-001, Eclipse the Legacy X9U-002, Yumi the Justice X9U-003, Odd we have no X9 for you so you'll be using the X8-001 Berserker, and Jeremy and Aelita will use the X5's Transformers" said Eclipse as they got in but Eclipse. "Cybrx, open the TRIUMPH hanger" Eclipse ordered. "Confirmed" said Cybrx, as Hiroki and Johnny find two models. "T1-001 Command Hiroki, T1-002 Alpha Johnny good luck" said Eclipse, as he assigned the GUNDAMs and prepared to Launch.

As the interface for the X9U opened up  
Lyoko Galaxy Defense Network  
GUNDAM UNITED Complex  
General Unsubdued Neutron Drive Assault Machine UNITED Complex O.K

"Opening X9U Launch hanger" said Cybrx as the ground started to shake as the elevator rose. "Destiny Clear" said Viper. "Ulrich Stern, Destiny United, Take Off" said Ulrich, as he phased through the shield. "Legacy Cleared" said Cybrx. "Eclipse Galaxy, Legacy United, Let's do it" said Eclipse, as he burst into battle. "Justice UNITED Cleared" said Cybrx. "Yumi Ishiyama, Justice United, Launching" said Yumi, as she burst into battle. "Switching to X8 Configuration" said Cybrx, as we switch over to the cockpit of the Berserker. "Berserker Cleared" said Cybrx. "Odd Della-Robbia, Berserker, Moving Out" said Odd as he took off. "Preparing Core Splender Launcher" said Cybrx. "Angel Cleared" said Cybrx. "Aelita, Angel Core Splendor, Lauching" said Aelita, as the G-Force launching burst her into battle. "Launching Armor" said Cybrx. "Genesis on Standby" said Cybrx.

"GUNDAM Teams recommended Attack formation sigma" suggested Cybrx. "Ulrich, Sigma Formation beam weapons lock on to the Xanaodite Alliance Network Administration Xterminator Mobile Suit (XANA-XMS Erasers) Erasers" Eclipse ordered. "Roger, Locked On" said Ulrich as the scope gave the O.K. "Destiny Beam Burst" said Ulrich, as the saying "More than meets the eye" became literal. "Cybrx, Prepare the TRIUMPHs they are only to attack if we lose power to the shield" ordered Eclipse. "Sir, XANA is attacking the Energy Shield now we are preparing an attack" warned Cybrx. "Authorize Emergency Lockdown engage inside Firewall Security and TRIUMPHs are authorized" ordered Eclipse. "Attention Emergecy Alert Lockdown Activated Firewall System" warned Cybrx. "GUNDAM TRIUMPHs Prepare for Vertical Launch" ordered Cybrx. "Particle Drive System Critically Full" said Viper. "Activating Startup GUNDAM Process" said Viper, as the GUNDAM PDS came up (for this model the complex is General Unleashed Neutron Drive Attack Machine Particle Drive System) "Command Systems Cleared" said Cybrx. "Hiroki Ishiyama, Command, Takes Flight" ordered Hiroki as the boy took off (Note: Trans-AM is installed) "Sigma Startup Activated" said Viper. "GUNDAM PDS Complex O.K. Drive Critical" said Cybrx. "Sigma System Cleared" said Cybrx. "Sigma, Lil' Johnny, Launching" said Johnny.

LGDN VS XANAodite Mobile Suit team Xterminators

"Eclipse come-in" said Viper. "We launched the 'new models'" Viper reported. "Right, all Xtendeds retreat to the Triumph and activate anti-particle drive" ordered Eclipse, as his order was carried out in order to prevent the Xtendeds from shuting down from Jamming. "Hiroki, Activate the Trans-AM and have some fun but don't get hit" Eclipse ordered, inside the seat Hiroki smiled with excitement. "Trans-AM Activate" hiroki said as the machine changed colors and his GUNDAM became Command Blur. "Attention All GUNDAMs this is Viper emergency launch of Warship LEGACY, Onlne" Viper warned. (Legendary Evoked Guardian Airborne Command Yielded Warship) "If there is no other way go on, We'll meet at Regis Base in Japan" ordered Eclipse.

"All Units Base has been compromised relocate to Regis Base coordinates transmitting" said Cybrx. "Activating Data Transfer from Alpha Base to Private Lab Aboard LEGACY" ordered Cybrx. (Protocol is that as all personell is evacuated to LEGACY is completed all data from base is transferred to Eclipse's Private Lab including the Zords, GUNDAM Project, and Morphing Grid plus the LGDN Database.)

Episode End

Episode 3: Reveal the Golden Eagle

LGDN Regis Military Base (Defective Officially by XANA, currently operated by Eclipse)

"Ok don't unpack because this is only temporary XANA has not taken anything important from the Alpha Base Viper took the 'Football' containing the 'Eagle' with him to the LEGACY as he use this place remember this was a XANA Base before we ran him out and he abandoned it but now the plan is this we use the base to begin the reconstruction but before we disembark I am sending in a team to decide if it is safe after all XANA is known for being sneaky" said Eclipse.

"XANA has not cleared out underground factory line it is still active" said Viper. "Guess were going to our Zakai base" said Eclipse, as the search teams pulled out and left.

LEGACY Command Room  
"Viper we have no choice I am ordering you to use the 9th morpher Gold Eagle on Yourself and fight against XANA alongside me again and take your place as the leader of the Galaxy Unleashed Squadron" Eclipse ordered. "I have no choice do I ok but only because we need to get back in the winning streak" said Viper, as he took the 9th Morpher out of Eclipse's hand and Strapped it on. "DNA Locked Eagle Online" said the morpher as a transparent version appeared to confirm the Activation. As Viper prepared to begin 'Operation: Takeover' (To regain control over the Regis Base from XANA)

XANA Regis Military Base (Underground Assembly Line)  
"Freeze XANA, were back and this is our base now" said Viper. "No not a Galaxy Defender" said a soldier. "Im not a GD I am" said Viper as he revealed his Morpher. "Lyoko Galaxy 'Access' Eagle Unleashed" said Viper as a bright light encircled him. "Golden Guardian of Freedom, Eagle Ranger" said Viper. "A Rebellion Ranger, Stop him" said the Leader. The XANAodite Soldiers at the command attacked our hero. (A Butt kicking later)

"Give it up X2 you'll never win" said Viper. "You just got lucky, I'll win next time" said X2 as he Teleported out.

LEGACY Off-ground Development Lab  
"Alright Everybody now with the 'Elder' Developers dead their reincarnations have arrived" Eclipse said as he revealed Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Hopper to the Developers. "Now we must prepare the New Model the X10 Series ELEMENTAL for Development" ordered Eclipse. "Yes sir but we just finished a new X9 UNITED model" said a Developer. "Very well, I guess this model will be developed by my team alone, you all are dismissed to your rooms and placed on House arrest for the remainder of the night" ordered Eclipse as the Guards escorted the Developers all but Jeremy and Aelita to their rooms. "Alright Jeremy, Aelita you are my team you helped me develop the first GUNDAMs and now its time for the next series and a new Triumph Series" Eclispe said. "What do you mean Elder" asked Jeremy. "The Lyokoian Elders are the Original Lyoko Warriors as adults in this dimension" eclipse said. "So you mean our adult selves helped build all this and this ship" Jeremy asked. "Yes, and now we must get the ELEMENTALs online" said Eclipse.

End Episode Part 1

Extra Database (aka Morphing Grid)  
Lyoko Galaxy Defense Network  
The LGDN Leads the rebellion the leaders are the Lyoko Warriors (Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi) and the inventors of the Lyoko Warriors weaponary (Jeremy and Aelita) along with Eclipse and Viper, they are the seven main leaders in the rebellion keeping the XANAodites at bay and leading the rebellion

Eclipse  
Eclipse is the main leader as the red ranger and the Leader of the Lyoko Galaxy Rebellion. Once an owner of a powerful weapons manufacturing company when he heard XANA returned he already knew the risk and called on his teams and they began development on State-of-the-art Defense systems and weapons for the certain future. He also began a ranger project and currently leads the rebellion.

Viper  
Viper is Eclipse's right-hand man a Bio-Hybrid and loyal to Eclipse he is the Gold ranger and as the oldest of the Unleashed Rangers he is their squad leader and Eclipses Second-in-command.

Cybrx  
Cybrx is Eclipse's Personal Touch an AI Programmed to be directly linked to him. Eclipse and Cybrx are the ultimate duo. Eclipse is an Advanced Defense Assessment Manager and Cybrx is a Light Cyber AI Program loyal to Eclipse, and the Rebellion. Cybrx is the Ultimate Defense Program that controls everything (Within Reason)

(End Morphing Grid)

Episode 4: Xterminators Revealed

(In this episode we reveal the Lyoko Warriors Children)

LGDN Mobile Development Lab  
"X10-001 Storm: Beginning Development" said Cybrx. "Storm Body constructed out of 99% Lyokoian Armor" said Cybrx. "OS Development Installation Prepared Activation in Progress" Cybrx said as Eclipse began programming. "LGDN GUNDAM Xtended Generation 10 Series 1 Storm Completed" said Cybrx as it finshed downloading the OS.

Command Bridge  
"Lord Eclipse, Report to Command" said Captain Viper. Eclipse arrives.  
"Whats the problem" asked Eclipse. "400 Gundam XANA Advanced Winged Models were being built in the factory we took over, I was going to sell them to make money but how about we see what XANA did to it" asked Viper. "No, All XANA Technologies have a tracking device in case of emergency destroy the machines or at least remove the device" ordered Eclipse.

(Skipping this and getting back to the action)  
"Red Alert XANAodite Winged Armors Detected" warned Cybrx. "Mobile Squads Scramble" Eclipse ordered. "Activating Line Up" said Cybrx, as the Mobile Hanger Line-Up Wall activated. "Mobile Squadrons X4-X9U and X10ES Mobizing" said Cybrx. "X10S Activated?" said Eclispe. "Confiming ID Jeremy Belopis" said Cybrx. "X10E-001 Storm Activated" (GUNDAM Elemental) "Crap Cybrx Remote Override the Storm, repeat Storm is not authorized for launch" alerted Eclipse. "Warning Proity one alert Unauthorized GUNDAM Prototype Attempting Takeoff" Alerted Cybrx. "Activating Remote Shut down Aborting Launch" Cybrx alerted, as Jeremy lost control as the Machine Powered Down.

Containment Room 7  
Jeremy Belpois (Accused of Stealing X10E-001 Storm)

"Jeremy why did you try to attempt to steal the Storm" Eclipse questioned, as Jeremy continued the silent treatment. "I did it because I got some Intel that said a XANAodite Xterminator Blackclaw is coming as warning from XANA and said to surrender of fight" Jeremy revealed. "I suppose you chose fight over death, without reporting it that's a violation of trust and protocol" Eclipse screamed in Jeremy's face as Eclipse called for the guards. "Jeremy Belpois, Your under arrest for the crime of Treason and information trafficking" Eclipse said, as the guards arrested Jeremy and escorted him to the holding chamber.

"Aelita I expect you to be upset but Jeremy betrayed us" Eclipse informed Aelita. "What are the crimes against him" Aelita asked. "Treason and information trafficking" Eclipse explained. "He's been framed we know but this too much, I don't believe Jeremy to be the traitor but he must understand it looked like he was stealing from an armored hanger" Eclipse said. "I don't plan on putting him in jail because he is a Special Forces agent and he has a good rep" Eclipse also said to cheer her up.

Later at the Court (Court of Four Leaders, Eclipse, Viper, Delta, Gamma, and Omega)

"After much debating, and reminders that Belpois has helped the past a lot we have reached a verdict" Eclipse said. "The Court of Five Leaders, hereby has made the decision that Jeremy Belpois is guilty but due to fact his project is so important we have made the decision that we have appointed his partner in the secret project Aelita Hopper-Schaffer to continue the project" Eclipse pronounced. "Jeremy Belpois shall be detained in his room" Eclipse ordered.

Meanwhile aboard the Executor  
"Lord Black Claw, we have found the location of the Legacy" said the servent.

TBC in Full Version still in progress


	2. Part 2: Black Storm raising Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, if i did Disney would've never had it at all also don't own Code Lyoko**

Part 2: Black Claw Defeated, Black Storm Raising Pt 1 (Blk Storm Raising Part 1: Dark Knight Awakens)

Abord the Legacy  
"Red Alert, Black Claw Detected, Deploy Rangers at once" ordered Cybrx. The Rangers left to fight and they found themselves facing Blackclaw herself. "Ready, Rangers" called Eclipse. Everybody took their morphing Stance, "Galaxy Drive, Ancients Arise" called the Lyoko Warriors, and Eclipse. "Lyoko Force: Power Rangers" they said Morphed in unison. "Ready, Team" asked Viper. "Ready" said Hiroki and Johnny in unison. "Lyoko Galaxy, Sparrow Unleashed" said Hiroki as he became the Black Sparrow. "Lyoko Galaxy, Sliverhawk Unleashed" said Johnny as he becomes the Sliver Hawk Ranger.  
"Lyoko Galaxy, Eagle Unleashed" said Viper as he bathed in gold and became the Gold Hawk Ranger.

"You are fools to resist Lord XANA, ruler of this world" said Blackclaw as she took her battle stance, and drew her weapon 'the chaos sword'.

"Rangers, you now have access to you 'Battle Zords'" Alerted Cybrx. (Battle Zords or Thunder Zords)  
"Ready, Rangers" said Eclipse. "We Need Galaxy Battle Zord Power NOW" they said in unison. "Galaxy Phoenix, Dragon Battle Zord Power" said Eclipse as the Phoenix morphed into a Dragon. (Cue Go, Go Power Rangers) "Galaxy Falcon, Sphinx Battle Zord Power" said Ulrich. "Galaxy Lion, Tiger Battle Zord Power" said Yumi. "Galaxy Dolphin, Shark Battle Zord Power" said Jeremy (he is redeeming himself in combat). "Condor Battle Burst Power" said Aelita. (Aelita's Zord is special in Battle Burst Mode because it has no Battle Zord) (Cue the Megazord Playback MMPR) "Alright Rangers, Lets power up" said Eclipse. "We need Galaxy Battle Megazord, Power NOW" said the rangers in unison, as the Megazord sequence began.

"As the five become one a new power it shall become from Ancient to Battle, we have come, to defend us now they are, The Power Rangers" (The Royal Elders, Eclipse's Teachers)

"Galaxy Battle Megazord, Power Up" said the rangers in unison. Suddenly Blackclaw called on her Darkness Zord. "Raven Zord, Arise" summoned Blackclaw. The sky went dark as the Dark Zord Raven was summoned. "Whats that" asked Hiroki. "I don't know but I don't like it lets call on our Zords" said Viper.

"We Unleashed Zord Power, Now" said the unleashed rangers in unison. "Galaxy Shadow, Sparrow Zord" said Hiroki. "Galaxy Speed, Sliverhawk" said Johnny. "Galaxy Sun, Eagle Zord" said Viper.

"Sending the Unicorn Fusion Zord" alerted Cybrx. (Trio Savior Megazord: Sparrow, Unicorn, Eagle, and Sliverhawk) "Everybody, I remember reading about a scared Zord, Cybrx has summoned it to help us, Glory from the heavens, Unicorn Fusion Zord" Viper said. "Form the Trio Savior Megazord" ordered Cybrx. "We Need Galaxy Unleashed Trio Savior Megazord, Power NOW" said the unleashed Rangers in unison. As the Unicorn disassembled into the chest and pieces of the Arms and Legs, as the three bird Zords and formed the Trio Savior Megazord.

"Savior Saber" said Viper, as the Unicorns tail became the Saber. "Savior Saber, Power Strike" the Megazord stuck the enemy destroying the once powerful Dark Raven Zord.

Back at XANAs HQ  
"No, Black Claw failed no matter let them celebrate, Black Storm you will fight next" XANA ordered. Black Storm kneeled at Lord XANA. "I will not fail" said Black Storm.  
"What does Black Storm have in store for our heroes, find out in the continuation next" said the narrator.

Part 2: Black Storm, Evil's Great Warrior

"Master Black Storm, the Megatanks are ready to attack" said an underling. "Move out of my way scum" said Black Storm as he pushed the underling away. (Black Storm aka William Dunbar Jr.)

Lyoko Galaxy Resistance Base, Alpha Development and Attack Base (Re-captured from XANA)  
"Black Claw, down four to go" said Viper. "Excellent work" said Eclipse. "Jeremy you are cleared of all charges" said Eclipse. "Red Alert, Megatanks Detected in Area, led by Black Storm, repeat Black Storm" alerted Cybrx. "Rangers Deploy at once" Cybrx ordered. "Eclipse recommending Battle Armor Mode" Cybrx said. "Legendary Drive, Oracle Arise" said Eclipse while speeding to the rescue. "Eclipse: Battle Armor Mode" said Eclipse as Legendary Warrior of Light, Oracle Red.

"White Fire Burst" said Eclipse as he struck thru all of the Megatanks with ease. "Armor Power Low, one attack remaining" said Cybrx. "No, I can't fail now" said a voice as lasers shot from behind, revealed to be Black Storm. "Black Storm, you traitor" said Eclipse. "Ah Eclipse, you monster" said Black Storm. "Ready to die" said Black Storm, as he took battle positions. "Rangers, I'll take black Storm, Viper takeover" Eclipse ordered, as he performed a final strike on Black Storm that missed. "Ha you missed" said Black Storm, as he was ambushed. "But we won't" said Viper, as the remaining rangers kicked his butt. "Dark Knight, Arise" said Black Storm. "Eclipse, the Trio Savior or Galaxy Battle Megazord will not be able to defeat the dark knight" warned Cybrx. "I Recommend the Galaxy Ultra Megazord and Galaxy Heavens Trio Megazord" said Cybrx. "Approved do it" Eclipse ordered. "Everybody, Prepare for your new Megazord configurations" Cybrx said. "Eclipse begin" Cybrx cued. "Galaxy Ultra Megazord, Awaken" ordered Eclipse. Suddenly from afar powers of Ancient and Battle become one for this great beast to arise from its slumber, come forth Ultra Megazord. "Galaxy Ultra Megazord" said Eclipse. "Viper say Galaxy Heavens Trio Megazord" Cybrx ordered. "Galaxy Heaven Trio Megazord, Awaken" said Viper as the Pegusas and Unicorn along with the Sparrow, Hawk, and Eagle Zords race to battle to take on Black Storm. "Form the Megazord" ordered Viper, from the Eagle. Heavens and Earth combine and anew power awakens, Galaxy Heavens Trio Megazord" said the narrator. "Ultimate Punishment" said Viper and Eclipse in unison. (Ultimate Punishment, is the most powerful attack of both Zords at once) As Black Storm falls he vows to return as the story continues in Part 3: Black Saber.


	3. Part 3: Black Storm Raising Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything but the plot**  
Lyoko Force Part 3: Black Storm Raising Pt 2: Black Saber  
Hi Everybody before we start I'd like to use this time to use my 'Database' to explain the plot of the story.

(Database)  
Sami Della-Robbia, Cami Belpois-Schaffer, William Delmas Jr, Sissi Delmas Jr, and Mike Stern the Lyoko Warriors children when they were born at the age of four XANA came back online, hearing the stories of their parents fighting the first Lyoko-XANA war, "William JR" re-activated the super computer not knowing that XANA was waiting for that to happen and attacked William, using him to activate the factory construction lines to create 6 satellite antennas broadcasters called Project Brain Stem, to make all the children of the world his slaves, with regret the Lyoko Warriors children fell under Brain Stem causing them to be reborn in the service of Evil, Sami became Black Claw, Cami became Black Storm (like brainstorm), William JR became Black Saber, Sissi JR became Black Ninja, and Mike became Black Samurai. With regret thanks to Galaxy Technologies, that founded the Lyoko 2: The Galaxy, using the powers of the 6 planetary sectors fought with Eclipse, but their old age caught up with them and Eclipse had to travel back in time to retrieve them at their teenaged years, which began part 1. Now database shall end but not Mike Stern, if I stole that forgive me.  
(Database End)  
XANAodite Occupational War Era (Earth 2065)  
(Lyoko Force Part 3: Black Saber Starting)

"All Rangers return to command, Black Saber is joining the fallen Black Claw and Black Storm, we need backup at HQ at once" alerted Cybrx.

At Legacy Command HQ  
"Cybrx, whats going on" Eclipse asked worried. "Crow, Knight, and Snake are together" Cybrx said in Code. "This worse then I thought they can form the Dark Guardian Megazord" Eclipse said, with a hint of fear and worry. "Ok Rangers, I need to tell you something important" said Eclipse. "Cybrx, tell the Lyoko Warriors the identities of the Xterminators" Eclipse ordered, his head turned away from the rangers.  
"Accessing DNA Registry of Xterminators" said Cybrx, as a file opening. "Sami Della-Robbia is Black Claw, Cami Belpois-Schaffer is Black Storm, William Delmas JR is Black Saber, Sissi Delmas JR is Black Ninja, and Mike Stern is Black Samurai" recieted Eclipse, the Lyoko Warrior were in shock, their own children are at the mercy of XANA and they were fighting them. "Why are you telling us this" asked Jeremy. "Crow, Knight, and Snake can form their own Megazord called the Dark Guardian, it destroyed the HQ I had before I went back in time like it was nothing, but we stand united now" Eclipse said. "Eclipse, Detecting Heat Signatures of Enemy Units" said Cybrx, as a outside camera showed Black Claw, Black Saber, and Black Storm with Megatank and Blok attack teams. "This just got a lot harder didn't it" said Viper.

"Viper I think its time we revealed the Battle Unleashed Zords" said Eclipse. Viper nodded and he and his team went with Eclipse. "Viper, prepare a countermeasure" Eclipse ordered, as he left.

Secret Hanger  
"Viper, Keys please" asked Eclipse. "Got them boss" said Viper, as he revealed two key cards. Eclipse and Viper inserted theirs at the same time. "Unleashed Battle Zords Hanger Key Cards, Varified" said the computer. "Opening Hanger Doors, Stand Clear" alerted the computer. (Suddenly when all hope is lost and none can be found the unleashed shall evolve and gain power, awaken from your slumber and rise Galaxy Unleashed Battle Zords – Galaxian Elders, Eclipse's Teachers) "Unleashed Sparrow, Battle Condor" recited Eclipse to hiroki who recited it to his zord and it transformed, Aelita will have to eventually give up the Pink Condor Zord to hiroki because their can't be two Zords with the same name.  
"Unleashed Sliverhawk, Battle Platinum-Hawk" recited Eclipse to Johnny who recited it as the zord come online. "Unfortunately Vipers Eagle is a Omega Zord having no second mode yet" said Eclipse as the hanger closed.  
"Ultrazord Formation Loaded into Morphers" alerted Cybrx.

"Red Alert, Dark Guardian Megazord Attacking" alerted Cybrx.  
"Cybrx, Prepare the Ultrazord and Launch all Battle Zords" Eclipse ordered.  
"All Rangers to Battle Zords" alerted Cybrx.

The Ground shakes outside the base as the ground opens up to reveal the Unleashed Battle Zords  
"Galaxy Sparrow, Battle Condor-Unleashed" Hiroki said as the Zord took off and Hiroki jumped in.  
"Galaxy Sliverhawk, Battle Platinum-Hawk Mode Now" Johnny said as his Zord transformed and he joined the fight. "Galaxy Eagle Zord and Galaxy Unicorn Fusion Zord, Arise" ordered Viper.

"Don't forget about us" said Eclipse as his team joined in. "Ready Viper" called out Eclipse. "Ready Eclipse" said Viper. "Ultrazord Configuration, NOW" as they together activated the Configuration. (Till Peace Reigns Plays) "Till the time we not needed, till time when peace reigns, we will combine, defeat evil, and win, until peace reigns Unleashed Rangers Win" as the configuration.

(As the Nine Zords become one the Power of the Galaxy is Unleashed, Releasing the God Ultrazord Zenith – Galaxian Elders, Eclipse's Teachers)

"Zenith Ultrazord, Power Up" all the rangers said in unison. "No not him, not the Zenith" said Black Claw. "The Legendary Zenith Ultrazord, but it was destroyed long ago by XANA it cant be" said Black Saber.  
"Well I say if were going down, were going fighting" said Black Storm, his allies agreed.  
"Evil Soldiers of XANA feel the Healing Light of Freedom" said the Ultrazord. "Rangers use the Freedom Light Blaster" the elders proclaimed.

"Freedom Light Blaster" said Eclipse. The Ultimate Blaster Appeared in the right arm of the Zenith the Freedom Light Blaster the Blaster of the Zenith Ultrazord. "Darkness Shield" said Black Storm. "Lock On" said Viper. The computer showed Locked as the Eclipse commanded "fire" as the shield shattered as the darkness of XANA broke free Black Claw and her crow as she was purified by the Light of the Zenith automatically immune to XANA's control. The Surviving retreated to XANA's Command Center to await punishment. As the Ultrazord Disassembled, eclipse still morphed went to Sami and once using the scanner in his hand carried her back to the underground command center her now purified Zord fallowed, as the episode ends.

(Thus a ending to an episode of Lyoko Force Guardians of Time and Space, Eclipse fanfiction reminds you to keep reading for a new episode will be out soon fallowing this one next week, until then remember the Power is On - Eclipse, Ending Quote.)

"Power Rangers is Property of Saban Brands" said Eclipse  
"Code Lyoko is Property of MoonScoop Studios" said Viper  
"GUNDAM is Property of Sunrise" said Eclipse.  
"Until Next time" Eclipse and Viper say together

Please Note we do not own anything, this has been a Public Service Announcement.

**After the ending ( ) marks is the ending we just included the PSA to remind you that we own nothing and as the series progresses you will see the Xterminators purified and turn good and become the remaining rangers of the unleashed team, because just like the Green with Evil arc in MMPR we decided an evil Ranger team would be cool. Now until next The Power Is On, and Once a Ranger always a ranger.**

**Thanks for Reading  
Part 4 Coming Soon**

**Part 4: Evil Warrior of the Shadows, awaken Dark Samurai**

**Coming Soon **


	4. Chapter 4: White Raven, White Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this but the plot**

Lyoko Force Part 4: White Raven Awakens, White Raven Ranger  
"Previously on Power Rangers Lyoko Force: Guardians of Time and Space" said Eclipse.  
"Using the Zenith Ultrazord, Eclipse and the other rangers managed to free Black Claw from XANA's control along with her Zord the Raven, now with her powers restored to the side of Good the White Raven Ranger can take her place as a hero of the future, but can she first make up for the crimes she has committed" said Viper. "Find Out next on Power Rangers" said Eclipse, as the Opening Cued  
"Saviors, Guardians, UNLEASHED" Opening Theme  
"Far, Far to the future we go to save our world, Go Power Rangers, Go Power Rangers"  
"There we take on an evil worse than any before, Go Guardian Rangers, Go Guardian Rangers Go"  
"This is a Promise thru out time, until the end of our lives"  
"Go Guardian Rangers, Go Guardians Go"  
"We shall not lose, we are the-"  
"Guardians Yeah"  
"Go Power Rangers"  
:Insert Guardians of Time and Space Logo

Medical Room  
"Sami has been reborn" Sami stirs as she wakes. "D-Dad" said Sami. She wakes to find Eclipse.  
"Hi there Sami, you were XANA's Slave for the last 3 years, your dad is dead but his teenaged self was brought here by me to keep order" Eclipse explained. "So Dad is dead but you brought him back as a teenager" Sami guessed. "Now Sami, XANA forced you to become Black Claw and your Zord became Black Raven, you tried to kill your family and succeeded but we knew you were under XANA's control and had no idea what you were doing so welcome now White Raven, Daughter of the White Knight" Eclipse said as he allowed Odd the White Knight to enter.

"Odd this is your Daughter your successor Sami Della Robbia, aka White Raven" said Eclipse. Odd couldn't believe it he had a Daughter and he was looking at her she resembled a lot of him and Sam and guessed that's her. "Hello Sami how are you" Odd said holding out his hand to his so-called daughter.

"Red Alert, Black Samurai Detected" alerted Cybrx. Eclipse earlier asked Odd to give Sami the White Raven Morpher.

On the battlefield the newly reformed and immune Sami joins her father on the battlefield  
"Ready, Sami" asked Odd. "Ready, Dad" said Sami. "Galaxy Drive, Ancients Arise" said Odd, as he became the white Knight. "White Raven, Power Up" said Sami, as evil influences were cast aside and reborn in white was the White Raven Ranger. "White Raven Ranger" (As the evil influences are cast aside a new ranger is reborn, Reborn in Light, Daughter of the White Knight, White Raven) Eclipse's Quote.

"Ha the reborn raven fights alongside her dad how touching" laughed Black Samurai Mike.  
"Hey Mike, what took you so long" called Black Storm. "Sorry, XANA's orders" Mike said. "Talk later fight now" said Black Saber. "So Mike, aka Black Samurai you think you can take us all on" said Sami. "Alright Rangers, Lets power up" said Sami.

The White Duo fought off the Black Samurai and Black Storm with ease but then the enemy called on their Zords. "Fine we can do that too" said Odd. "White Knight, Battle Mode" Odd called. "White Raven, Battle Mode Power Up" Sami called her Zord, formerly Black Raven shed its evil coating and is reborn as White Raven as it merges with the White Knight to form White Knight Flight Mode. "No Not that, it's the re-born ranger Prophecy is being fulfilled" screamed Black Samurai. "Formation Black Samurai Warrior, Flight Mode" called Mike the Black Samurai. "I never thought I'd be facing down, Mike alongside Dad" said Sami. "Phoenix, Dragon Battle Zord Power" said Eclipse from the Ground. "Formation Whitefire Megazord in Flight Mode" said Eclipse as the White Knight Flight Mode reconfigured. "Whitefire Megazord Flight Mode, Power Up" said Eclipse. "Sorry for the unexpected Formation but Whitefire was born for this" said Eclipse in response to the stares from Sami and Odd. "White Flame Saber" Eclipse said as he hit the Power Sword button. "Prepare to be defeated, Mike" said Eclipse. "Not before I make a dent in that Megazord" said Mike in defense. Suddenly a roar from up on top the Forbidden Mountain came forth the Dark Wolf aka Dark Ninja joins the fight. "Black Armored Samurai Warrior Flight Mode, Formation" said Dark Ninja. (Break Fight Reconfiguration, Dark Ninja, Black Samurai, Dark Saber, and Black Storm (aka Sissi Jr, Mike Stern, William Jr, Cami Belpois-Schaffer) (Wow sucks to be us))

"Oh Crap its Cami, were doomed" said Eclipse. "Why what's wrong" asked Odd. "Cami is Aelita and Jeremy's Daughter, do the math" Eclipse panicked. "What's wrong afraid to fight little old me" taunted Cami. (Though it is Sissi JR's Zord, Cami is Piloting it) "Brainstorm Carrier Zord, Awaken" ordered Cami/Black Storm. "Chaos Ultrazord Formation" said Cami. (As the XANAodite Theme Plays) "We are your worst fear, we are your nightmare, we attack in the darkness against the light, we are the XANAodites, no longer their will be hope for you now" the song played until the formation was complete. "Chaos Ultrazord" said the XANAodites in unison. "That's it I'm not losing to a bunch of XANAodite Xterminators" said Eclipse. "Yeah lets do it" said Sami. "We Zenith Ultrazord, Power NOW" said the Rangers in unison. As the Zords awoke and it began, as the Zords configured the music played. (Saviors of Light, Warriors of Heaven) "We will never fall, stand always tall, together we fight one and all, the light is our ally its teachings give us our strength and we shall never fall, Warriors of Heaven Saviors of Light, United, until the end of all, rangers fight for all" played as the Zenith Ultrazord formed.

"Zenith Ultrazord, Power Up" said Eclipse and the rangers in unison. "Freedom Light Blaster, Power Up" Eclipse said as he hit the finishing move button.

"This should be a fight of pure enlightenment, XANAodite United Darkness Chaos Ultrazord, versus our Heaven Light Zenith Ultrazord" said the oldest elder (man) "Indeed I haven't seen this kind of fight in over 40 years" said the elder (women). "I assume we should consider this the fight to determine Freedom or Death" said the last elder (man). "Good Luck, Power Rangers" said the elder (Women)

Back on the Battlefield  
"Feel the power of the blinding white light that shall purify your souls, Freedom Light Blaster FIRE" cried Eclipse as he fired; Cami abandoned the Formation leaving behind Black Samurai to be purified by the Light of Freedom. "Cure you Eclipse, we will have our revenge" said Black Storm as she retreated Leaving behind Mike now purified.

Meanwhile Eclipse tends to Mike Stern (Ulrich and Yumi's Son, wow I'm kind of happy I kicked the Son of the Samurai and Geisha's butt)  
"Scan Negative, No Dark Energy detected subject Clean" said the device in Eclipse's hand.  
"Odd, help me get Mike to Medical Lab" ordered Eclipse. "Zords Return to your hiding place" ordered Eclipse as the Zenith Megazord disassembled itself into the Zords and returned to the secret hiding deck.

Medical Lab  
"Good News Eclipse, Mike is no longer Black Samurai and is back with us and did not die" said the doctor. "Excellent, Odd go get Ulrich and Yumi" ordered Eclipse, as Odd ran to find Ulrich and Yumi. (Who were of course training in the secret simulation lab.)

Secret Simulator Deck  
Odd cuts the power  
"Guys, Eclipse needs you in Medical Deck ASAP, he purified Mike your future son" said Odd really fast, but Ulrich and Yumi understood and ran to Medical Deck while Odd passed out.

Medical Lab  
"Ulrich, your son was purified by the Zenith Ultrazord Freedom Light Blaster, and is waiting for mom and dad but I have to explain to him what happened so wait here" Eclipse said as he entered. Mike looked up at Eclipse. "Morning, Mike how are you, I haven't seen you since the XANAodite Occupation War began I believe you use to be Black Samurai but I purified you, you are now Mike Stern, and you parents died but I went back and time and retrieved their teenaged selves which you will meet" said Eclipse, as he singled to Ulrich and Yumi as they entered.

"Mike, how are you" said Ulrich. "D-Dad" Mike said as he forced himself to give Ulrich a hug. "Mike you're back, we were so worried" said Yumi. Suddenly, Cybrx raised a red alert that the Brainstorm Carrier Zord is attacking beta quadrant. "Ulrich, you come with me and the other rangers" ordered Eclipse. "Yumi, keep an eye on Mike we'll call if we need you" relayed Eclipse.

(the elders)  
"There goes our greatest weapon, our hero of justice, Eclipse" said the elder (man). "You give him to much credit" said the other elder (man).

Back to the Fight  
"Galaxy Defender" said the rangers as the united their weapons. "And Fire" the rangers said in unison.  
Cami Black Storm sent the X2 Mayham Chaos Soldier and some Krabes.  
"I have to do everything myself" said Black Storm. "You cant win Black Storm, give up" yelled Eclipse.  
"I'm not beat yet" said Black Storm. "Hell Guardian Fusion Zord, Awaken"  
(Dark Elders, Teachers of XANA's Xterminators)  
"The Hell Guardian, it seems we trained a successor of the Hell Dark Zords" said the first (man). "Indeed let us assist her" said the second (women). The Dark Elders awakened the Hell Guardian Fusion Zord from its slumber on the Forbidden Mountain.

(The Ancient Elders of Light, Eclipse's Teachers)  
"Hells greatest weapon, this will be challenging for our students" said the elder (women). "Indeed, my prayers for victory stand with Eclipse" said the elder (man). "Let our powers protect our student Eclipse, and his students" chanted the last elder (man).

Back to the Battlefield  
"Eclipse the Zenith" reminded Cybrx. "Okay Cybrx, let's do it" said Eclipse. Eclipse singled to Viper. "We need Zenith Ultrazord, Power NOW" said Eclipse and Viper. "From the Mountains of Freedom comes the elder's greatest creation the God of Light Ultrazord, Zenith" said the narrator.

"Zenith Ultrazord, Power Up" said the rangers in unison. "The Almighty Zenith VS the Dark Lords Hell Guardian" said one of the elders. "Cybrx, we Grant Eclipse the Battlizer Rhino Chariot/Megazord" said an elder to Cybrx. "Yes, elders I understand" said Cybrx as the Battlizer Rhino Programming began. "Like we told Eclipse if we believe he is the hero we believe he can be we will grant him the Battlizer Rhino Zord/Megazord" said the second elder. Suddenly, a roar came from Volcano Mountain the second mountain of Light Mountain. Eclipse turned to see the Rhino Zord, the elders' spoke of a powerful zord who would serve the welder of the Battlizer the Legendary Rhino Zord.

"Eclipse, the elders have granted us the Battlizer Rhino Zord a Legendary Warrior Zord and an honor" said Cybrx. "Viper take command" said Eclipse. "Legendary Armor, Power Up" said Eclipse as an armor fusion of Phoenix and Dragon covers him (Wings left Phoenix right Dragon). "Legendary Armored Rhino Chariot Mode, Power Up" Eclipse called. ("As the Legendary Armor meets Legendary Power the Legendary Armored Rhino is born" – Elders Quote, Eclipse's Teachers)

"Will the rangers succeed find out in part 5: Legendary Rhino, Battlizer Megazord"

End Credits for White Raven  
Characters OC's by Eclipse Fanfiction  
(Mike Stern, Sami Della Robbia, Cami Schaffer-Belpois, William Dunbar Jr, Sissi Dunbar Jr.)  
Plot by:  
Eclipse  
Episode End

Database

Zenith Ultrazord  
A Fusion of All the Zords into one  
WhiteFire Megazord  
A Fusion of White Warrior, and Dragon Zord  
WhiteFire Megazord (Flight Mode)  
A Fusion of White Warrior, Dragon Zord, and White Raven  
Rhino Zord* Premiers Next Chapter*  
A Legendary Zord can only be summoned or allowed to be summoned by either the elders or Eclipse, the Legendary Rhino is known as the Chariot Megazord. It belongs to bearer of the Battlizer.


	5. Chapter 5: Legendary Rhino Awakens

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own anything but Eclipse and Viper and the plot**

Lyoko Force Part 5: Legendary Rhino Awakens, Legendary Battlizer Warrior  
(Prelude to the End of this season)  
"Previously on Power Rangers" said Viper.  
"The XANAodites have managed to form Hells Guardian and are defeating us slowly, but then out of nowhere the Legendary Zord was awakened by the Elders, summoned by Eclipse's Flaming Heart of Justice now with the Legendary Rhino Chariot Zord, can they defeat the Hells Guardian Ultrazord, Find Out next on Power rangers Lyoko Force" said Eclipse, as the Opening Music Cued.  
"Saviors, Guardians, UNLEASHED" Opening Theme  
"Far, Far to the future we go to save our world, Go Power Rangers, Go Power Rangers"  
"There we take on an evil worse than any before, Go Guardian Rangers, Go Guardian Rangers Go"  
"This is a Promise thru out time, until the end of our lives"  
"Go Guardian Rangers, Go Guardians Go"  
"We shall not lose, we are the-"  
"Guardians Yeah"  
"Go Power Rangers"  
:Insert Guardians of Time and Space Logo

Part 5: Start  
"Legendary Rhino Awaken" said Eclipse. "The Legendary Rhino, not possible unless" said Black Storm, worried.  
"Armored Rhino Chariot, Power Up" said Eclipse as the Rhino attacked the Hell Guardian.  
"Armored Rhino Chariot, Warrior Mode Engage" said Eclipse, as the formation changed.  
"Armored Rhino Manticore Megazord" said Eclipse. "Megazord Full Power, Lightning Burst Fire" said Eclipse as the Zord threw everything at Hells Guardian. "The Defenses are down, Zenith Do it" Eclipse ordered. "Heavens Light Cannon" said Viper. "No I will not fall to you Eclipse" said Cami. "Fire" said the rangers in unison. With Hell's Guardian defeated but with no sign of Cami, they retreat.

XANA's Compound (RPM Vengix, or Darth Vader)  
"You have failed me for the last time, Black Storm" said XANA as he upgraded her to Loyal Obedient Commander and destroyed her humanity. "At your command, Dark Lord" said Cami/Black Storm in monotone. "Black Storm is no more you are now Black Hurricane" said XANA. "Now go and use the Dark Master warrior and eliminate Eclipse" ordered XANA. "Yes your Excellency"

Eclipse's Secret Base  
"If Cami did return to XANA, I bet he'd upgrade her dark powers" said Odd. "I agree XANA believes he is almighty" said Sami. "I can't wait to make XANA pay" said Ulrich. "Eclipse, scans show a spike in dark power by XANA" warned Cybrx. "XANA must be planning on using the Dark Battle X Zord aka Dark Hurricane" said Eclipse worried. "Red Alert, Prepare for Emergency Takeoff, XANAodite Alert" warned Cybrx. "Okay evacuate the People to the ship we will buy you some time, also prep the Gundams incase of uninvited guests" ordered Eclipse. "Alright let's go, go" yelled Eclipse.

Music Video Break  
EG Productions (LAPP Studios Parent of Eclipse Fanfiction) invites you to LyokoAllianceTV on for all Eclipse Fan Content from LAPP Studios and its projects.  
End Promotional Break  
Resume Episode

"This is your end Cami, and then we head for XANA" said Eclipse. "This is your final stand, I must be dreaming" laughed Cami. "Dark Storm, Arise" called Cami. "Hurricane Storm of Darkness Guardian Megazord" laughed Cami. "Try and beat me now, so called 'son of the light'" challenged Cami.

"Ready team, It's Morphin Time" said Eclipse. (Couldn't resist a good MMPR Moment) "Galaxy Drive, Ancients Arise" said Eclipse's Lyoko Force Rangers. "Guardians of Time and Space, Lyoko Force" said Eclipse. "Ready boys" said Viper. "Lyoko Galaxy, Eagle Unleashed" said Viper as gold energy enveloped him. "Lyoko Galaxy, Sliverhawk Unleashed" said Johnny, as sliver light covers him and reveals the sliver ranger. "Faster than the human eye, Sliverhawk" said Johnny. "Lyoko Galaxy, Sparrow Unleashed" said Hiroki as he became Sparrow ranger. "Attacking from the Shadows, Sparrow Ranger" said Hiroki.  
"Power that surpasses all enemies, Eagle Ranger" said Viper. "Power Rangers Lyoko Force: Unleashed" said Viper.

"We need Zenith Ultrazord, Power Now" said the team in unison. (Speed through to the battle) "God Zenith Ultrazord" said Eclipse. "Rhino Battlizer Zord, Power Up" called Eclipse. "Zenith Ultrazord, Battle Mode Power Up" said Eclipse. As the Ultrazord became the Battle Ultrazord, Zenith Battle Mode.

"Heavens Piercing Cannon" said Eclipse. "Purify and Fire" said Viper. The light surrounded Cami as she fell to the Light causing XANA's control to be broken. With the final member of the Legacy of the White Knight Special Defense completed it's time to take on William Dunbar Jr. and Sissi Dunbar Jr. Now it was time to end the war, it's time to take the fight to XANA, next time on PRLF: Guardians of Time and Space.

TBC in Two Part Series Finale  
Lyoko Force Part 6: Storming the Complex, Siege on XANA's HQ

Credits for Chapter 5  
Characters and OC's  
(Lyoko Warriors, Hiroki and Johnny)  
Moonscoop  
(OC's)  
Eclipse Fanfiction

Next time on PRLF: Guardians of time and space  
"The Final Battle begins as Eclipse and the newly reformed White Ranger Squadron begin their siege on XANA's Compound, they will have to be careful, stay tuned for Part 6: Storming the Complex, Siege on XANA's HQ" said Viper.


	6. Chapter 6 Storming the Complex Pt1

**Disclaimer:**** Do Not Own**

**Authors Note: The First of the Two Part Series Finale  
****Eclipse Fan-fiction Presents**

**Storming The Complex, Siege on XANA HQ Part 1 **

Lyoko Force (Part 6) Season Finale Part 1: Storming the Compound, Siege on XANA's HQ  
"Previously on Power Rangers Lyoko Force, with all but two of XANA's Xterminators free of his influence Eclipse prepares for the final battle against XANA as he will be attacking XANA's Compound his source of evil, will the rangers defeat XANA's for good, find out in the first part of the Season Finale Next" said Eclipse.  
"Go Go Guardian Ranger" Opening Plays (Parody of MMPR Go Go Power Rangers)  
"Finally After 30 years I'm Free, It's time to conquer Earth" (Classic Quote) XANA said.  
"Viper, Recruit a team of Teenagers with Attitude" said Eclipse  
"Go Go Power Rangers"  
"Go Go Power Rangers"  
"New Lyoko Force Guardian Power Rangers"  
"They know to only use their weapons for defense"  
"Power Ranger Lyoko Force, Let Go" said the opening as it ended.

Lyoko Force Part 6: Storming the Complex, Attack XANA's HQ Part 1  
"Everybody we have done it we now have enough members to begin the final battle" alerted Eclipse. "Brother you don't mean" said Viper.  
"Yes begin Operation Storming the Complex, get the rebels ready to mobilize" ordered Eclipse.  
"GUNDAM Teams along the perimeter of our base, and get me in communication with Region 2 and 3" said.

Galaxy Region Communications (Secure Cybrx Connections)  
(Region 1 US, France, Japan) (Region 2 Germany, UK, Russia) Region 3 Canada, Mexico, Alaska, and Cuba)

"Activating GRC Cybrx Connection Link" said Cybrx. "Beginning Hub Communication Transformation" said Cybrx. The Command Center become the GRC Cybrx Connection Command Center

"Region One France Online" said Cybrx as other screens came up revealing other countries Resistance Bases.  
"Presenting Region One Commander, Lord Eclipse Galaxy" said Cybrx.  
"I fellow resistance leaders and Lyokoian brotheren I have done it the ranger project is at its peak just two more XANAodites to purify but we believe Operation Siege should go into effect soon, so prepare for the end of XANA forever" alerted Eclipse.  
"Lord Eclipse, are you saying that Team White Knight has been reborn and the Rangers are preparing to attack XANA's Compound" asked Germany Base Commander. "Yes I will personally lead this attack" said Eclipse. "I want you to know that this will be a battle for the ages and to mobilize all defensive measures" ordered Eclipse. "That is all, if we survive I will send a transmition titled Code 4 Mode 1" Eclipse said as he cut the communication.  
"Re-configuring to Command Center Mode" said Cybrx.  
"Attention all Rangers and GUNDAM Pilots report to de-briefing" ordered Eclipse.

De-Briefing  
"Operation Siege is in effect, the rangers and I are to attack XANA at his compound and destroy him while the GUNDAM teams handle defending our base" ordered Eclipse.

At the GUNDAM Labs  
"Sir the Duo is ready for testing, and so is the Elementals" said a scientist, Eclipse singled.  
"Prep them for battle, X10E-001 Storm, X10E-002 Fury, those are the only two operational Mechs" said the scientist.

At Zord Bay  
"Sir I think we should use the Sliver Flight Megazord" said the scientist. "Sliver Flight what's that" asked Eclipse. "A Project that will allow the Zords to fly" said the scientist. "SF1 Head, SF2 Chest, SF3 Arm 1, SF4 Arm 2, SF5, Legs" said the scientist. "I Present to you Sliver Flight Megazord, not as powerful as Zenith but just as deadly" said the Scientist. "Prep it for battle" ordered Eclipse. "Who is the pilot this new Megazord" asked Eclipse. "You and the White Knight Disciples" said the scientist.

Meanwhile at XANA's compound  
"Master XANA I sense the rangers are mounting a final assault on our compound or at least planning it" said Dark Ninja. "Dark Ninja use the Dark Duo Megazord to distract them during the fight" ordered XANA. "Yes Lord XANA" said Dark Ninja.

Meanwhile at Light Mountain Command, Alpha Base Region 1  
"All Zords Prepped for Battle, all GUNDAMs Checked Out" said Aelita.  
"Attention all Begin Operation Siege" Eclipse ordered, as Cybrx sent the Code 0: Operation Siege Online alert to all civilian sectors. "Attention All Non-Resistance Personell, Operation Siege is now online please move to underground shelters until all single is given" repeated Cybrx on Civilian Sector PA systems.  
"GUNDAM's Prepare for Battle" ordered Cybrx. "Sliver Flight Megazord Preparing for Launch" said Cybrx. "Sliver Flight Megazord" asked Viper. "White Knight Disciples report to Sliver Flight Zords" ordered Eclipse. "Zenith Ultrazord, Power Up" ordered Eclipse.

XANA's Compound, France HQ  
"Sir, 4 Megazords and 24 GUNDAM Units detected" said Dark Saber (William Jr.)  
"Begin Counterattack" ordered XANA.

Outside the Compound  
"For our freedom we fight" said nobody a soldier  
"Yeah eliminate them" said Dark Ninja, as 125 Megatanks ambushed them.  
As the battle for the future began with our heroes as the never stopping force of Justce.  
"Destroy the Brain Stem system" ordered Eclipse.  
As the warriors attacked the Brain Stem CORE System destroying XANA's Control System.  
"Now Rangers let's do it" said Eclipse.

"No its not possible the Rangers and the Resistance are working together" said Dark ninja.  
"Dark Saber, Formation 5" said Dark Ninja.

Meanwhile inside XANA's Compound the rangers managed to sneak in undetected for now  
somewhere else  
"Well some uninvited guests guess I should alert Master XANA" said a person, as the alarm blared and the hallways become cluttered with XANAodite Soldiers. "Figures someone saw us" said Yumi. "Hiroki, Viper, Johnny head for XANA's Chamber we'll meet you after we handle this" said Eclipse, they obeyed.  
"Okay team I call north side" said Eclipse. "I'll take south" said Ulrich. "I'll cover Unleashed" said Yumi as she ran for the hills.

"Galaxy Battle Armor, Engage" said Eclipse as he became the Battlizer warrior.

Eclipse slashed threw the XANAodites like nothing, the XANAodite Soldiers fell asleep.  
"Now to meet with Viper" thought Eclipse.

XANA's Chambers  
"Well if it isn't the infamous Eclipse and Viper along with the faces of the Past" said XANA.  
"XANA you time near, to die" said Eclipse. Suddenly Dark Saber joins the fight.

The rangers are at a standstill  
"Fury Cannon" said the Unleashed Team. "And Fire" said Viper, sending a volt of energy toward William Jr aka Dark Saber.

TBC in Storming the Complex, XANA's Demise Part 2


	7. Storming the Complex pt 2 XANA falls

**Disclaimer:**** Do Not Own**

**Authors Note: This was a fun season but the adventure continues on afterward, now onward for victory **

Lyoko Force Part 7: Storming the Compound, Siege on XANA HQ Part 2: XANA's Demise

Stay tuned at the end for a sneak peek at Power Rangers Omega Enforcers

"Now the continuation" said the narrator.

XANA had destroyed his complex and grew and the rangers called on the Zenith Ultrazord and Sliver Flight Megazord to fend off this vile creature.

"Purification Cannon" said Eclipse as the cannon charged. "Sliver Streak Saber" said Viper. "This is your end XANA feel the wrath of the Light" said Eclipse as he fired the Purification Cannon.

"No it can't end now, NOOOOO" XANA yelled as he was defeated and killed.

"Attention All Sectors this is Commander Eclipse Galaxy, the devil has been vanquished" said Eclipse. (The Devil has been vanquished, or XANA is gone) Everybody cheered as the Brain Stems crashed and every child returned to normal and sun finally pierced the dark cloud cover.

2 weeks later  
"Sir we have received a message from Omega Command" said Viper. Eclipse read the message "Zetto and Zuthera have escaped" Eclipse alerted Viper to prepare the ships for departure. Next Stop  
the Amazing Spiez world to with Project: Omega in hand.

End

"Thus with this final chapter a new one be starting a story of the power of family, and defending earth" said Viper.  
"The Story of the Omega Defenders" said Eclipse  
"The Evil Zetto and his wife in toe have returned from their eternal punishment to take revenge on Eclipse by hurting innocents to draw him out as a Power Ranger he has many enemies" said Viper.  
"Tune in September 12, 2010 for the premiere of Power Rangers Omega Defenders only on Eclipse Fan-fiction" said Eclipse

Credits for Lyoko Force 2 Part Finale  
Plot and creative story by  
Eclipse  
OC's by  
Eclipse  
Story by  
Eclipse Fanfiction

Thanks for reading

The Sequel will be Power Rangers Omega Defenders, A Amazing Spiez and Power Rangers crossover featuring Eclipse and Viper. Later


End file.
